theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharon Newman
' Sharon Newman '(born Sharon Collins, formerly Newman, Abbott) was portrayed by Sharon Case, formerly by Monica Potter and Heidi Mark. Biography: Sharon Newman was the daughter of Doris Collins. She had three children: Cassie, Noah and Faith. In 1996, Sharon Collins married her high school sweetheart Nicholas Newman. Sharon and Nick came from different backgrounds. Nicholas Newman, the son of billionaire Victor Newman, was from a very privileged background. Sharon grew up with modest means. During her early years of high school in Madison, Wisconsin, her mother Doris Collins was paralyzed in a car accident after chasing Sharon, who ran off refusing to listen to her mother. Also while in Madison, Sharon had a daughter, Cassie Ann Collins, at the age of 17. Sharon put Cassie up for adoption. A woman by the name of Alice Johnson took over the role of Cassie's mother. When Sharon first started dating Nick, her mother was experiencing a great deal of pain and needed a very expensive surgery. Nick's father Victor Newman paid for the surgery. Thereafter, Sharon stopped by Newman Enterprises with sums of money insisting upon repaying the debt, even though Victor had told her that the debt was forgiven. This was how she won a special place in her future father-in-law's heart. Sharon attended a few college classes, but never graduated. Years later, Sharon and Cassie (who was renamed Cassidy by Alice) were reunited with the help of Sharon's best friend, Grace Turner. Grace sought to find Cassie when it was thought Sharon would lose baby Noah Newman, thinking Cassie could fill the void if Noah did not survive. Christine Blair assisted in processing the adoption, making Nick Newman Cassie's legal father. The girl was excited to become a Newman, and even changed her first name to Cassie instead of Cassidy. Once Cassie and Noah got older, Sharon became bored with being a housewife and decided to try her hand at business. She began working as a spokesmodel for Jabot Cosmetics, and later decided to work as a spokesmodel for her father in-law's company, Newman Enterprises. Rocky Marriage Diego Guittierez was a handsome man who was always there for Sharon as a friend. After incorrectly assuming Nick was having an affair with a woman from the coffeehouse, Sharon had sex with Diego. When Sharon confessed her affair to Nick, he was upset but decided to give his marriage another try. While bringing her flowers, he saw Sharon kissing his own father through the front window. Sharon then left town to find herself, leaving both of her children. During her absence, Cassie almost drowned in a pond but was rescued by Nick. Cassie was in a coma for days while Sharon had a disastrous one-night stand with Cameron Kirsten. He then followed her back to Genoa City and tried to rape her on New Year's Eve, resulting in her knocking him unconscious and hiding what she believed was his corpse. Ashamed of herself further, Sharon stayed out of town long enough for her bruises to heal so Nick would not find out any of this. After returning home, Nick felt sorry for Sharon and took her back. Soon Sharon decided to become a stripper, so Nick had to give her a job at Newman Enterprises so as not to embarrass the family. Because the company could not afford to pay her, Nick secretly paid her salary. Eventually, the angry and much alive Cameron threatened to have Sharon jailed for attempted murder, unless she left Nick and her kids and came to live with him overseas. Nick stowed away on the plane, beat Cameron unconscious and shoved him out of the plane with a parachute on ihs back. Nick and Sharon then parachuted out themselves and Cameron was jailed for his crimes. In 2005, Cassie died as the result of a car accident. This traumatic loss caused a tremendous strain on Nick and Sharon's marriage. Sharon turned to her soon to be brother-in-law, Brad Carlton, because Nick, Phyllis Summers and Neil Winters were searching for Lily Winters and Daniel Romalotti. Daniel was at the time responsible for Cassie's death. Sharon found comfort in Brad, and the two became close friends who were able to tell each other anything. At the same time, Noah became friends with Brad's daughter Abby Carlton as well. Later, Nick would find comfort and compassion in the arms of Phyllis. A New Chapter Furious with Nick for betraying her, Sharon shared a one-night stand with Brad, whom had just married Nick's sister Victoria Newman. Sharon eventually forgave Nick for his affair with Phyllis, but the revelation that Phyllis was pregnant with Nick's baby ultimately destroyed the marriage. Nick and Phyllis married in late 2006, and their daughter, Summer Newman, was born weeks later. Sharon was fired from Newman Enterprises by Victoria when Victoria discovered that Sharon had been making out with Brad in the Newman parking lot. In late 2006, Sharon began dating Jack Abbott, and the two became engaged. On April 5, 2007, during an argument between Sharon, Phyllis, and Sharon's friend, Drucilla Winters, Sharon and Dru both fell off a cliff. While Dru is presumed dead, Sharon survived. She and Jack were secretly married on April 23 in Sharon's living room. In December 2007, Sharon told Jack that she was leaving him and moving out of the Abbott Mansion with Noah because of Jack's recent lies coming to light. The two later reconciled, oddly enough because of Brad. Brad insisted many times that he and Sharon were meant to be and that she should not be with Jack. In 2008, Sharon and Jack's marriage became rocky due to Jack constantly lying. Sharon confronted Jack about this and about all of the empty promises he made to her. She then told him that she thought their marriage was worth fighting for and that she would not leave him, as she accepted him for who he was. In January 2009, Sharon and Jack had a heated argument and Sharon filed for divorce, after which she went to stay at the Abbott cabin. Sharon received a visit from Brad (who was in a plot with Phyllis to seduce Sharon). The plan didn't go over well as Sharon put Brad out. Meanwhile, back in Genoa City, Nick learned that Phyllis had set Sharon up in the incident with Brad. Worse news arrived when Noah was involved in an accident after falling through a frozen pond. After packing his things to move out of the Tack House with Phyllis because of her deception, Nick headed up to the Abbott cabin to tell Sharon about Noah (who had been rescued by Brad). When Nick arrived, he found a letter Sharon wrote admitting she still loved him. Nick and Sharon eventually kissed and made love. Faith Sharon ended up pregnant and the baby had three possible fathers: Jack, Nick and Billy Abbott. Sharon got the DNA results the day little Summer was rushed to the hospital after having a serious allergic reaction to peanuts. Although the test said that Nick was the father, Sharon told Jack he was the father so Summer would have Nick's full attention. Sharon ended up in psych ward after stealing from a jewlery store. The truth about the baby's paternity came out during an argument between Sharon and Jack. Jack promised to keep the secret, but Nick over heard Sharon and Doris talking about it and wanted to be in the baby's life. Sharon went into early labor. Little did she know that Ashley Abbott was also in the hospital. Adam Wilson accidently scared the pregnant Ashley and she fell down the stairs and miscarried. Adam blackmailed Dr. Charles Taylor so Ashley would think that her baby was still alive, but she slowly went insane. Now in the psych ward, Ashley was convinced that she was going into labor. Adam panicked and stole Sharon's baby girl, Faith Cassidy Newman. Dr. Taylor told Sharon and Nick that their daughter had died. Sharon moved into Brad's former house. She and Adam soon started dating. Sharon was unaware of what he did with her baby. They ran off and got married. On the way back, the plane crashed. Adam, thinking that he was going to die, showed Sharon a note that said that her baby was alive, but Sharon hit her head and forgot about it. She and Adam were happy for a short while because Sharon ignored all the warnings people gave her about Adam. However, Nick and Phyllis started snooping and discovered that Adam had blackmailed Ashley's doctor. Sharon left Adam. Phyllis also found a note from Dr. Taylor explainig what had happened to Ashley. Phyllis quickly put the pieces together. A DNA test was done that showed Faith's true identity and Ashley tearfully handed her over. Adam's Death and Nick Sharon moved into the Genoa City Athletic Club with Faith. Meanwhile, Adam escaped from custody with the help of Patty Williams. He got into Sharon's hotel suite and held Faith so Sharon was forced to listen while he confessed. Nick burst in and chased Adam out. Sharon then got a call from Adam saying he wanted to meet her in the basement, but she told everyone where he was. There was a gas leak in the basement and then an explosion. Sharon bumped her head but swiftly recovered. However, Adam was killed shortly before the explosion and Nick was arrested for his murder. Sharon was sure Nick was innocent so she and Phyllis teamed up to prove it. They went to a cornfield where Adam apparently made a phone call (they were sure that he faked his own death) and Sharon ended up being sprayed by pesticide. Nick came and saved her life, which annoyed Phyllis, especially when she saw Nick at Sharon's bedside. When Sharon went home, Phyllis was upset that she was living on the Newman Ranch so she decided to let Sharon live in Phyllis' penthouse. But Phyllis left Nick so she kicked Sharon out and moved in herself. Sharon went to the Abbott cabin. Adam stalked her there and Nick chased him off. Nick tried to get Sharon to come back to him but she refused. Nick gave her a gun and left. Adam tried to break in and Sharon shot him. Adam survived and decided not to press charges. Adam, Nick and An Engagement Sharon started to fall for Adam Newman again. When a Storm hit Genoa City, Adam saved Faith when the beams off a barn started to fall on top of her. Nicholas Newman and Sharon tried to re-form their family. In November, 2010, having sent Faith to the children's museum with the nanny, Sharon went over to see Nick and show him new pictures of Faith. Nick said Faith was so beautiful, just like Sharon. Sharon went to Gloworm where she saw the new bartender--Adam. Sharon told Nick she wanted him to move back in with her. Nick said he would love to. Sharon and Nick moved his stuff into "their home" then took a break to remember Cassie. With Faith off to storytime at the library with the nanny, Nick and Sharon decided to christen the house. Meanwhile, Adam -- having obeyed his wife and left Gloworm -- showed up at the front door and got a peek at the action on the sofa inside. The next day, Nick talked about marriage with Sharon. Sharon told Nick she knew he always loved her and she was happy with how things had worked out but she thought they should wait so that there was no question later that they did the right thing for the right reason. Undaunted by Sharon's reluctance to say she would marry him, Nick pulled out the engagement ring he gave her when they were engaged the first time. He said his heart had always been hers and he was so happy that fate brought them back together in Paris. Recent Developments Nicholas Newman asked Sharon if she would marry him. She said yes. Nick told her this is what he had always wanted and that he loved her. At Crimson Lights, Sharon ran into Adam Newman who guessed her good news before she could say anything. Adam wished his lady-love the best telling her she couldn't go wrong when she went with her heart and left. At home, Nick and Sharon told one another aobut how each of their exes handled the news of their impending re-marriage with dignity and composure. Relationships Parents Unknown man (father, deceased) Doris Collins (mother) Marriages Nick Newman (divorced) 1996-2006 Jack Abbott. (divorced) 2007-2009 Adam Newman (annulled) Children Cassie Newman (daughter, with Frank Barritt, adopted by Nick, deceased) Noah Newman (son with Nick) Faith Newman (daughter with Nick) Flings and relationships Frank Barritt (lovers, deceased) Matt Clark (dated) Nick Newman (dated/engaged) Diego Guittierez (affair/one night stand) Cameron Kirsten (affair/one night stand) Brad Carlton (affair/one night stand, deceased) Nick Newman (affair/lovers) Billy Abbott (affair/lovers) Jack Abbott. (dated) Nick Newman (dated) Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City